


Cygnus

by clio



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clio/pseuds/clio
Summary: Javier hates being cold, but he really likes to win.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story that is related to figure skating, although the sport itself won't have much significance in the overall plot (sorry). Still, I hope you enjoy it!

Javi dislikes the cold.

And this place, with its layers of ice, biting wind, and blankets of snow that fall so furiously that even the sun dares not show its face -- it is much too cold for his liking.

Javi watches with quiet adoration as the tiniest of flames dances just beyond his fingertips, remembering summer suns that curled his hair and kissed his skin. Let the others admire the frigid beauty of the ice kingdom, for Javi much prefers the feeling of hot sand beneath his back slowly cooling under the warm night sky.

He might be biased, however, this child of flame and ember.

The door of his carriage is suddenly yanked open, streaming daylight into his eyes. Javi hadn’t even noticed they had stopped.

“We’re here,” says the face that pops into the entrance. Hair the color of the deepest obsidian cascades over a friendly face, where a matching set of dark eyes look him over curiously. “I’d put that out, if I were you.”

It takes Javi a second to realize the flames still flickering on his open palm. Immediately closing his fingers, only the slightest whisper of smoke escapes from his fist before fading into the air.

The man chuckles as he helps Javi out of the carriage. “I bet you didn’t even know you were doing that,” he teases as he runs his hands along Javi’s body, straightening out the wrinkles on his long robes and trying to press down an errant curl.

“Alex, quit it,” Javi huffs and bats the other’s hands away. “I’m not a child.”

Alex rolls his eyes but steps back anyway. “As you please, my lord.”

“Don’t start,” Javi says, sparing a frown as he tugs the curl into place. He’s grown up with Alex, they spent endless afternoons running in his family’s lavender fields and conquering the surrounding vineyards in the days before Javi began to comprehend the difference that lay between them. Occasionally, Alex will try to insist on that distance, taking on roles and language appropriate to his rank and social standing, but Javi will never hear of it. Can never pretend that Alex wasn’t at his elbow, encouraging and warm, the night Javi first learned to wield fire.

Running his hands over the fine gold threads of his long sleeves and watching for a moment how they catch light and the gold gives way to a fiery crimson, he asks, “How do I look?”

Alex makes a show of it, tilting his head in contemplation. “A little like a peacock. No, firebird. But you’ll do, I suppose. You’ll have to, since you’re our only hope,” he teases. “And that, my friend, is a depressing thought.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Javi replies, sighing as he tugs on the hem of his robes. There hadn't been enough time to get them fitted and, among more pressing concerns, he's worried about tripping and making a fool of himself in front of people he very much needs to impress.

“You don’t need my vote,” Alex cuts in, clear and quiet. “But you have it anyway.”

His fussing hands pause as he meets Alex’s eyes, all traces of his earlier humor now missing from his countenance, and the moment stretches heavy and long between them. It is not the first time that Javi is grateful to have Alex here with him, and he draws strength from their bond of friendship to straighten his shoulders and settle into himself.

“Right then,” he nods once in acknowledgement and takes one gathering breath before turning towards the crystalline doors of the imperial palace. Designed to impress and intimidate, the palace stands as a delicate statement of power for the people of the ice kingdom and the family that rules over all.

Javi notes that his is but one in a long line of carriages, just one of many ambassadors to have made the long journey to the ice planet for a few days of political maneuverings, displays of power and privilege, and the potential for scandal. At only twenty-five revolutions around the sun, Javi knows he’ll be on the younger side of assembly, and would have normally begged off or request that a senior advisor take his place in such gatherings, but when the unusual invitation from the ice kingdom came complete with a special request for his attendance, it was not something he could turn down or take lightly.

He could still hear his mother’s parting words as she hugged him and placed a gentle kiss upon his cheek. _We’re counting on you, Javier._

So that is how he finds himself standing in robes much to big for him on the steps of the ice palace, attempting to do something that has never been done before.


	2. The Game Begins

They are greeted by a woman of rare beauty, delicate and unblemished, like the morning after winter storms. Pale purple robes that remind Javi of the lavender that grew wild on his home planet drape her figure as she waits patiently for them at the entrance of the palace.

“Hail, Javier, lord of the western lands. You are most welcome,” she says with a gracious nod of her head.

“Thank you, dear lady,” Javi responds gallantly, dropping a chaste kiss to the back of her chilled hand. Behind him, he can hear the ruffle of Alex’s robes as he extends his own bow. “We are very happy to have made the journey. The ice palace is a sight we are honored to behold.”

“It was not too taxing a journey, we hope.” She looks up at Javi from beneath her lashes.

“Not at all,” he replies without hesitation. “It is not every day we may look upon the wonder that is the ice kingdom. It is well worth the trip, and more.”

“You are kind, my lord,” she says with a smile and the faintest note of approval. “Please take some refreshment in the gallery while your rooms are prepared. We hope you will enjoy your time here.”

Javi and Alex take their leave with one last bow and are escorted down a set of corridors by a man who seems to glide along the glassy surface of the palace floors. Truly, it is as grand as promised from the outside. Exquisitely sculpted, light and delicate and immense with the walls decorated with tales of long ago. And, although stunning, Javi can’t help but think about his own home, of its sun-baked brick and modest furnishings, and just large enough to hold everything precious to him.

“I wonder if he’ll be there,” Alex muses as he deliberately slows his pace to put distance between them and their guide. But even without the mention of a name, Javi knows full well of whom they speak. There could be no mistake.

“What do you think he’s like?” Alex continues with a shrug of his shoulders, seemingly nonchalant. As if he, too, began to feel the creeping sense of improbability made manifest by the soaring grandeur surrounding them and the weight of the task at hand. “I mean, what he’s really like. Not the stuff you hear about from gossiping busybodies.”

“As far as I can tell, no one really knows.” Javi aims for casual in his delivery, belying his own flutter of nervousness. “But that’s the whole point, isn’t it? He’s a boy wonder. A future hero. Untouchable.”

“I can’t begin to fathom that kind of pressure. To be the only thing that stands between peace and the complete and utter collapse of entire planets and galaxies.” Alex frowns, troubled by the thought. “I don’t envy him at all.”

“Me neither.” Javi shakes his head. “He’s essentially been hidden away since he was a child and given nothing to do but train and prepare for the day he’ll have to face off with the biggest threat to the universe. And all because of some prophecy? No, thank you.”

Alex clucks his tongue. “And now he’s going to be sold off like this. It’s a bit depressing, really. He’s all but given up his life. It makes me feel bad for him.”

Javi considers this for a moment. “Well, we were all going to be traded for political alliances, wealth, or both. In this matter at least, his situation is not so different from the rest of us,” he states with a tilt of his head.

“But that’s just it. He’s not like the rest of us. Not even you. And for all that he is and will be, he’s going to be auctioned off like some piece of meat,” Alex sighs. “Where’s the romance? Where’s the courtship?” he whines and Javi can’t help but laugh.

“You’re too romantic for your own good,” he says fondly, nudging Alex with his elbow. “But maybe that’s a good thing. I’ve never had much use for romance. Maybe you’ll have better luck.”

Alex nudges back. “You know, my luck would be vastly improved if I wasn’t so busy looking after you all the time.”

“No one is asking you to!”

Alex scoffs. “You’d never get anywhere on time if it weren’t for me.”

“Ah, you like looking after me, though. Imagine how boring your life would be without me in it,” Javi smiles cheekily as they finally reach the end of the corridor to find their guide waiting for them by a large door. Murmurs of laughter and music can be heard behind the heavy wood. 

“Well, this is my cue. I’ll check things out on the ground and meet you back in the room later,” Alex says, turning towards Javi. “Got a plan?”

“Bat my eyelashes and charm the pants off him?”

“Stars help us,” Alex sighs, momentarily glancing at the ceiling. “Got a better plan?”

Javi shows off his most dashing grin. “Plead my case and hope for the best?”

“Go with the first plan,” Alex relents, pinching the bridge of his nose. “And good luck. Heavens know you’ll need it.”

“Who needs luck when you’ve got a face like mine?” Javi winks before spinning on his heel and entering the hall. Behind him, he can hear Alex groan in disbelief just before the doors fall shut.

Windows made of paper-thin ice reach from floor to lofty ceiling, gently filtering sparkling light into the open space. Mingling all about the room are nearly two dozen dignitaries from all reaches of the galaxy, their lavish robes and dresses trailing around their ankles. Javi spots designs from at least three other fire planets. Here, gem encrusted headpieces cover faces that laugh politely, there, dainty gloves bring a glass to a painted mouth, and here again, an elegant neck is adorned with the scent of ocean breezes. But in every conversation, in every flick of an eyelash, every timid touch, radiates a kind of tension that even royalty from across the galaxy cannot repress.

It makes the heat in Javi’s veins ache for release.

Picking up a glass of something unfamiliar from a passing tray, he weaves in and out of the surrounding laughter and conversation, nodding here and there to faces he only barely recognizes before joining a small and lively group of people around his age.

Despite feeling overwhelmed and out of place, Javi leans into what he knows best. He wasn’t entirely kidding when he told Alex that he would bat his eyelashes to get into good graces. He has always found it easy to make himself agreeable in social situations. To get people to like him. To trust him. And although he considers himself to be a generally nice person, Javi also thinks he would be a fool not to use his charm to his advantage.

It was something he first discovered as a young boy, when he got caught sneaking treats from the kitchens, and instead of apologizing, he smiled and offered flowers to the cooks who then proceeded to save him the best slices of cake and cookies and pies. It was something he honed during his adolescence when he would sneak into the gardens with the daughters of visiting dignitaries and would sneak out with the impressions of their lips still warm against his mouth. And it was something he used whenever he was sent as part of a political delegation in order to get what he – and in turn, his planet – wanted.

Here, now, there could be no higher stakes for him or his people, and Javi needs to utilize every resource at his disposal to have even the faintest glimmer of hope.

He chats amicably with the woman at his elbow who bears long dark hair and a commanding presence. She stands tall and strong in her deep blue dress, a sign of a water planet, but the smiles she passes to Javi are laced with genuine warmth, and he finds that he does not mind spending many long minutes in her company.

“Tell me again, where you are from,” she requests. “I do not recall seeing you before.”

Javi nods. “That is because my planet is very far from here, near the edge of the Western borders. It is not so large of a planet as yours, and many will consider it inconsequential, but where it may be lacking in mass and in resources, I assure you, it more than makes up for with the sturdiness and virtue of its people. You could not find a planet more beloved in all the galaxies, I am sure of it.”

Her smile is kind and gracious. “And the name of this most beloved planet?”

“I come from the noble kingdom and planet of Hisperides.”

“Of fire, I am guessing,” she adds, gesturing towards his robes and the bright embroidered threads of red and gold. At this nod of confirmation, she sighs. “It is a shame that I could not ask you for some trick or display. It is not every day that I am in the company of fire wielders.”

“Nor do I find myself spending much time with watershifters, and I would welcome some demonstration as well,” Javi says, truthfully. “But you know as well as I that any such displays of power within these walls can only be seen as a challenge bordering on an act of rebellion.”

“Unfortunately, all true,” she nods. “And yet, what fun it would be.”

“Fun? Are you not here to win the heart of a certain ice prince?”

“Perhaps. But if I am or not, I shall not tell you about it.”

“Rivals already?”

“Of course. But that does not mean we cannot be friendly also.” She smiles so beautifully that Javi immediately wishes they could have met under better circumstances. “Please call me Yuna.”

“If only you will call me Javi, my lady,” he returns. They speak a few minutes more before someone stands on the dais at the end of the room, calling the attention of all. The crowd falls silent as a man with icy blue eyes and wearing the crest of the ice kingdom stands before them.

“He is the senior advisor to the royal family,” Yuna whispers at his side. “And he has the ear of the prince. Win him over, and you will have the prince in your hand.”

Javi’s head whips around to give her a questioning look. “How do you know this? And why are you sharing this with me?”

But instead of answering, Yuna merely nods her head in the direction of the advisor, who clears his throat before addressing the crowd before him.

“On behalf of their majesties, the king and queen of the ice kingdom, and the royal prince, we bid you welcome,” he announces, his voice deep and resonating. “As you all know, our prince, master of ice and universal guardian of these times, has very recently come of age. By our custom, the time for him to select a spouse has come to pass. It is for this reason that you have all been called here.”

The man pauses, letting his eyes linger over those gathered before him. “Out of this union, one of you will gain untold riches, influence, and dominion. And for him, he will fulfill his prophecy of becoming the most powerful guardian of our galaxies as foretold by the seers long ago.”

“All of you are gifted, no doubt. Each of you hail from fine, noble houses. But who among you shall prevail as the most compatible match? A challenge stands before you. Prove your worthiness of our most noble prince. Demonstrate your character. Your determination. Your prowess. You shall be measured and, in the end, only the most deserving shall be named the victor, and will be joined with our prince in an unshakable and everlasting bond.”

The hush that has descended upon those gathered stretches on long after he has finished speaking. Javi doubts that anyone is even breathing, too afraid of being the one to break the echoing silence. Around him, he can see the rigid spines of those already calculating their biggest threats.

The game has been set.

“Tomorrow we shall begin, but until then, we urge you to rest and prepare as you see fit. And we hope you will join the royal family at this evening’s meal, which is to be held in your honor,” he states with a quick bow of his head. His eyes linger over the many faces gathered before him. “The prince is very much looking forward to meeting all of you,” he adds meaningfully.

Javi’s heart races at the mere thought of meeting the ice prince for the first time in a few short hours. From the whispers that rise up from the crowd, he can tell he isn’t the only one.

“As a final word, I would like to extend my personal wishes of luck and good fortune towards all of you. May the best man or woman prevail!” he exclaims before gathering his robes and exiting the room.

“Game on,” Yuna murmurs before turning away.

\----

“Alex, do you know a woman named Yuna?” Javi asks the moment he steps foot into his prepared quarters. It is open and airy, swathed in silvery lilac, and like everything else in the palace, much too cold. Javi immediately remedies that with a flick of his wrist, settling a crackling fire in the barren hearth.

“Thank you for that,” comes Alex’s much relieved voice as he enters from the adjoining sitting room, his steps heading straight to the hearth to warm his hands. “It was bloody freezing in here and I couldn’t get a fire to keep for longer than a few short moments.”

Javi frowns. Although capable of manipulating an existing flame, Alex was not skilled enough to nurture a spark into a mature fire. He notes how pale Alex’s complexion seems as he stands by the hearth, nearly melting into its warmth. “I’ll be sure to ask that our rooms remain comfortable for us,” Javi states. With the temperatures of the palace well below what they were are to, he feels guilty and responsible for not having considered how Alex would fair without him. 

The other seems oblivious to this as he merely nods his gratitude. “Now, what was this you were asking me?” He looks much better now that color has returned to his skin.

“Do you know of a Yuna?” Javi asks, pulling at the ties of his robes.

“Yuna?” Alex tilts his head in confusion. “What happened to the prince? Was he there?”

“No, he wasn’t. I think I’ll get a chance to meet him at dinner tonight,” Javi explains, finally casting aside his uncomfortable traveling robes. “But do you know anything about a woman named Yuna? From a water planet, perhaps?”

“Yeah, of course. She’s only the sole daughter and heir of the Hankuk planet. As well as their most famous and gifted water shifter. Why do you ask?”

Javi rubs a hand over his face as he collapses on the bed, the weariness of the journey beginning to take its toll. “I met her earlier. Is she to be trusted, you think?”

He hears Alex’s sharp intake of breath.

“What?” he asks, lifting his head from the comfort of the bed to meet his friend’s doubtful gaze. “What is it?”

“The Kims are a very powerful family,” Alex begins, his words carefully measured. “In some ways, they are the chief political challengers to the Hanyus. The families have a long and complex history, but despite that, Yuna had long been considered to be the favorite match for the prince. Not only does a union between ice and water planets makes sense, but a marriage between the families would consolidate immense power and tap into resources that the Kims have in excess. That Yuzuru and Yuna’s marriage would neutralize any challenges from the Kim clan is an added bonus. In all respects, it would be an ideal pairing.”

Javi groans, letting his head fall back onto the mattress. “So why haven’t they been matched yet, if it’s so ideal? Why go through all this trouble? Why did we even come here?” He closes his eyes. He knew he had started out on a fool’s journey, with only a fool’s hope, but the idea that he had lost before he had even begun—that he hadn’t even had a chance to prove himself—was difficult to swallow. He thinks of his family back home, of his mother with her pleading eyes, and his heart clenches.

“I’ve heard rumors that the match was strongly opposed.”

His eyes shoot open, hope once again flaring to life. “Opposed? By whom? I thought their families had agreed to the match.”

“Well, I have no idea if this is true because I heard it from my sister, but…” Alex drops his voice to a whisper. “Apparently by both Yuna _and_ the prince.”

Now this was curious. To refuse such an illustrious match, one that was beneficial to both parties and would have secured a political advantage – what could it mean? Had the prince refused Yuna in the hopes of making an even more superior match? If that were true, Javi didn’t have a breath of hope to his name. And if the story was to believed that Yuna had rejected the match, then what was she doing here? Perhaps the rumors were mistaken and she hadn’t refused the prince after all. Perhaps she regretted her previous choice and was now hoping to make amends. Whatever it was that stood between Yuna and the ice prince, it was important to find out. He had a sneaking suspicion that it would reveal the key, if not quite to the prince’s heart, then to his hand.

Javi sits up, shaking his head to clear his mind. There is just over an hour before dinner, but he’s beginning to realize that the game is more complex than just wooing the prince with his charm. Now, more than ever, he needs to know what, or who, he must stand against.

“Alex, can you still reach Maia?”

His friend raises his eyebrow. “Of course,” he responds without hesitation. “The connection is faint, but it is still there. As usual.” Born of the same moment, the twins share an ever-present connection that allows them, if they so choose, to be of one feeling, one movement, one mind.

“Can you find out everything she knows about the prince’s love interests? Rumored or otherwise,” Javi requests before pausing. “Actually, make that everything she knows about the prince. His favorite color. What he likes to do for fun. Who his friends are. I want to know everything.”

“What is this? Have you finally thought of a plan?” Alex grins. “Whatever happened to flying by the seat of your pants and using your charm to sweep the prince off his feet?”

A slow smirk slips onto Javi’s face. “There will be plenty of time for my roguish charm, my friend. But the game is on, and you know how much I like to win.”

“You’re insufferable otherwise,” Alex teases before closing his eyes to focus on his connection with his sister. When he opens them again, he finds that Javi has not moved from where he sits at the edge of the bed, his expression open.

Gently, he clears his throat, catching Javi’s attention. “I know you were a terrible student, but you might want to take some notes here…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that happened. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I hope it was worth the wait? Many thanks to my beta for making sense of all this and being the most encouraging <3


End file.
